In Darkstar's Shadow
by WhiteCatX319
Summary: When Gwen gets mind-controlled by Darkstar, Kevin attempts to do anything in his power to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Friday afternoon~~

"Come on, Ben!" Gwen calls out to her cousin standing in a corner.

"I'm working on it!" Ben replies.

"Well, hurry it up! I don't think I can hold him much longer," Kevin shouts.

The team came up against Ssserpent yet time Ben, Gwen and Kevin weren't about to let him get away. As usual, Ben's omnitrix was malfunctioning again.

"Come on, come on," Ben murmurs as he repeatedly slams down on the omnitrix. The omnitrix finally showed a hologram of Swampfire. "Yes! Finally!"

"Ben!" Gwen shouts.

"No, no, no," Ben murmurs as he turns the dial on the omnitrix. "Okay, this one!" Ben shouts as the hologram of Spidermonkey appears. Ben slams onto the omnitrix making him transform into Spidermonkey.

"Spidermonkey."

Spidermonkey leaps on Ssserpent then hops off. Spidermonkey then spun a web around Ssserpent trapping him. "Now we got him."

"No, you don't," Ssserpent said as he spit acid on the web. The web began to melt and Ssserpent was once again free.

"Oh, come on," Spidermonkey whined.

"Oh, yes," Ssserpent teased.

"Snake versus monkey fight… this is gonna be good," Kevin snickered.

Gwen slaps him on the shoulder. "Come on, Ben needs our help."

"No worries, Ben can take care of himself."

Ssserpent gets a hold of Spidermonkey by the tail and flings him off. Spidermonkey lands on the ground and shoots his web on Ssserpent, he dodges.

"I'm gonna need," Spidermonkey slams down on his omnitrix symbol and transformed into…

"Echo Echo."

Echo Echo duplicates into six similar copies and created an "Echo Chamber" and knocked out Ssserpent.

Echo Echo transforms back into Ben. "That was a success, huh, guys?"

"Yeah, now we can finally go!" Kevin sighed a relief.

"What about you, Gwen?" Ben asks his cousin as he sees her being silent.

"I'm gonna go home and do my project."

"You sure you don't want to come with Kevin and me? We're gonna have a movie night," Ben teases.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Aw, Gwen," Ben whines.

"Alright then," Kevin says as he gets into his car. "Come on, movie night's not gonna last forever." Ben and Gwen get into his car and they drove off.

* * *

At the Tennyson's residence~~

Gwen comes home an hour later after battling out with Ssserpent. She goes into the kitchen and finds her mom cooking. "Hey, mom. I'm back."

"Hi, honey. How was your afternoon."

"It was alright."

"Gwen, your father and I will be going out tonight, it's for a meeting."

"Alright, mom…I'll just be here then."

"You're not going to spend time with your friends tonight?"

"No, mom, I've got other things to do."

"Alright, then."

Gwen goes upstairs to her room and closes the door behind her. She opens her school book and reads it but cannot concentrate as she was feeling tired. "I think I better rest for a while." Gwen falls asleep and wakes up an hour later. "It's getting dark. I better get started."

_Door slams shut._

Gwen stops as she heard the door slamming. "What was that?" She goes downstairs but sees no one. "Mom, dad? Are you back?" She looks around, putting her hand on her head. "They're not here; I guess I might still be dreaming and hearing things."

"I'm afraid not, Lovely Gwen," a voice behind her said.

Gwen turns around and sees a glimmer of light reflect from a helmet. She squints and realizes that it was Darkstar. "Michael? What are you….?"

A flash of black shimmering light tries to get a hold of Gwen. But fortunately, she created her energy shield just in time. She hurls energy orbs at Darkstar continuously.

"Enough of this!" Darkstar shouts as he shoots a beam of his dark energy, this time surrounding Gwen. She struggles to break free, but in vain.

"Now you're all mine," Darkstar uses his powers to mind-control Gwen. She transforms into a darker figure with pink glowing eyes.

"Here to serve you Darkstar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Words to Readers: **

**I want to say HI! to all the readers. Thank you for acknowledging this story and reading it. Please also review!**

**I also want to say thank you to _kitkat2150 _for my first review and _KittlyAbz_ for my second, I really, really appreciate it!**

**I hope there would be more reviews to this story but for now, ENJOY and please, please, please review. Thanks to everyone. :3**

* * *

Meanwhile at Ben's house~~

Ben was making popcorn, lots of it, for movie night.

Kevin was flipping through TV channels.

_As we can see the..._

_All these landscapes have a…_

_Being one of the most… _

_Breaking news: We have a live coverage of…_, Kevin clicks the remote. "Wait," Kevin changes back the channel.

…_we see that a bizarre couple has stolen some equipment and destroyed the newly opened appliance store in the downtown street of Bellwood. Here we have the live coverage of the masterminds of this destruction. *video camera turns to the villains* Here are the…*female villain unleashes a pink glow of energy that destroys the camera* Umm, we seem be experiencing technical difficulties. In another news story a…_

Kevin puts the TV on mute. "Ben!"

"What?"

"Dude, there's a couple of villains downtown."

Ben comes out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Look, Ben." Kevin said pointing at the TV.

"So there are villains downtown?" Ben asks.

"Yes," Kevin replies, annoyed, since he's told him twice now.

"It's hero time!" Ben shouts.

"We better call Gwen," Kevin motions to Ben.

"No movie night, then?" Ben teases as he grabs his phone.

"I'll get the car started." Kevin goes out and starts the car.

Ben goes out to meet Kevin and gets in the car. "Gwen's not answering her phone."

"Let's stop by her house," Kevin says as he stepped on the gas.

* * *

They arrive at Gwen's house~~

Ben rings the doorbell while Kevin bangs on the door.

"Gwen?" Kevin shouts.

"No one's answering," Ben says to Kevin.

"Gwen? Open up!" Kevin shouts even louder.

Ben turns the dial on his omnitrix and a hologram of Jetray appears. Ben slams the dial of the omnitrix.

"Jetray."

Jetray grabs Kevin's shoulders and flies up to Gwen's open window. Jetray transforms back to Ben.

"It's a good thing Gwen left her window open," Ben says as he opens the door. They both go downstairs.

"Nobody's home," Kevin says as he turns to look around. "Where are Gwen's parents?"

"I don't know," Ben replies.

"This might mean trouble."

A car drives up the road and parked outside the house.

"Who could that be?" Kevin asks.

Ben looks outside and sees Gwen's parents' car. "Hey, it's Gwen's parents!"

Ben and Kevin both go outside.

"Uncle Frank, Aunt Lily!"

"Ben, what are you doing here?" his aunt asks.

"It's Gwen, do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she's upstairs doing her project, why?"

"Are you sure? She's not here."

"What?" his uncle asks in disbelief.

"We'll find her," Ben assures his aunt and uncle. Ben turns to Kevin and motions him to go. "Gwen's not here, let's go."

Ben and Kevin get into the car.

"Remember that crime downtown?" Kevin tells Ben.

"Yeah, why?"

"Gwen might be downtown," Kevin says hopefully.

"Oh, you could be right this time," Ben says in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah, whatever," Kevin answers, rolling his eyes. _I'll find you Gwen, I promise. No matter what it takes, I'll find you._


	3. Chapter 3

**When I got back to this story in almost a week I just saw 2 reviews. I'm gonna post the next chapter when there are at least 5 reviews, okay?**

***Writing stories is really hard especially if there are only a few people reading them.**

**And sorry if the story is too short per chapter. I'm still trying to think of new ideas. **

**ENJOY and please review.**

* * *

Ben and Kevin were in the car~~

"So…," Ben tries to start a conversation in the oddly quiet car ride. "You worried?"

"About what?" Kevin asks while looking straight forward at the road, concentrating.

"About…you know…," Ben motions to Kevin.

Kevin doesn't budge from his concentration.

"Ugh…, about Gwen, duh," Ben tells him.

Kevin still doesn't budge.

"Aw, come on Kevin, talk."

"Ain't nothing to talk about, Tennyson."

"Finally, Kevin! You spoke," Ben shouts jokingly.

"Not funny, Tennyson," Kevin says as he stepped on the break. "We're here."

Ben and Kevin get out of the car and look around.

"Where are the villains?" Ben asks.

They both hear a _shzoom. _Kevin looks up to the sky and sees a pink panel similar to what Gwen projects. He also sees Darkstar and a girl that looks just like _Gwen_!

"Gwen!" Kevin shouts as he absorbed his car's tire's rubber property.

"It's hero time!" Ben shouts as he slams on his omnitrix.

"Jetray."

Jetray flies up into the air and sees Darkstar on the panel. "Stop!" He also sees Gwen next to him. "Gwen?"

Gwen fires an energy orb at Jetray but he dodges. As he turned to face them, an energy orb flew right at him and hit him. Jetray landed on the ground and transformed back to Ben.

"Ughh…," Ben moans and then passes out.

Kevin on the other hand morphed himself into a ball and bounced off the street picking up speed to catch up with Gwen and Darkstar. He, too, was hit by an energy orb and was knocked down. The next thing he knew, Darkstar and Gwen were gone.

Ben runs to Kevin's side and helps him up.

"What happened to Gwen?" Kevin asks Ben but knowingly doesn't expect an answer.

"I don't know, but there's no way Gwen would ever work with Darkstar."

"We have to find them or track them."

"If Gwen was on our side, we could've found Darkstar," Ben jokes.

"Ugh," Kevin whines at Ben's seemingly unfunny jokes he always cracks. "What did they steal anyway?"

"I saw a computer and some other electronic stuff that I'm not familiar with."

"What do you think they'd need those for?"

"I'm not the tech genius here."

Kevin doesn't respond to Ben's answer and gets into the car instead. Ben also follows.

"We need to track them down, find out what Darkstar's planning," Ben said seriously as he shuts the car door.

"How do you think we'd do that, genius?" Kevin asked mockingly but at the same time with seriousness.

Ben shrugs in reply. "Gwen usually does all the tracking," Ben sighs. "We really need her in this team," Ben pauses and thoughts for a moment. "But before we do that," Ben points out, "We'd better reset for tomorrow."

"What?" Kevin asks in shock. "We have to keep looking!"

"Kev, I know you care about my cousin," Ben carefully explains slowly while Kevin silently glares at him. "but this is the only logical thing we could do."

Kevin sighs as he knows that Ben was surprisingly right. He steers the car and parks outside Ben's house and gets out of the car.

Ben also gets out and opens his house door. "Come on in, Kev," Ben says as he bows a little and points his arms toward the living room.

Kevin smugs at Ben and goes to the living room. _I'm sorry that I didn't save you today, Gwen. But I promise I will._


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised after the 5th review, here's the fourth chapter. ENJOY!**

**Thank you _xdarkwhisperx _for my 5th review.**

******This time could we reach 10 or more reviews?**

**If anyone is wondering how Gwen looks like in her new 'Dark Gwen' get-up, just imagine Gwen with her pink glowing eyes and her clothes in black. Use your imagination guys (and girls)… it makes reading much more fun!**

**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Saturday morning~~

Ben wakes up and goes downstairs where Kevin was sleeping on the couch and wakes him up.

"Sleep well?" Ben asks Kevin who is still nauseating from sleep.

"No," Kevin whines as he sits up and crosses his arms.

Ben gets the remote and slams down on the couch beside Kevin. "Nothing on the news yet."

"About?"

"About a lead on Gwen. But…"

"Uh-huh," Kevin says as he rolls his eyes.

"What if, you know, when most villains 'strike' at night? What if they…"

"Strike tonight?" Kevin asks as he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"So what do you want to do till' then?"

"Wait and watch," Kevin answers seriously.

"Boring," Ben says in a loud voice.

* * *

Saturday night~~

_Reports of the same couple that destroyed the electronic shop yesterday strikes again!... _

"Okay, they're at downtown again," Ben tells Kevin.

"What're we waiting for?"

Kevin and Ben get into the car and they drive off.

* * *

Downtown~~

"There they are!" Ben points as he gets out of the car.

The villains were loading some equipment. Gwen turns and shoots an energy orb and lands in front of Ben and Kevin and emits smoke that lets them escape.

As the smoke clears, the villains are no where to be seen.

"They got away again," Kevin whines. He had absorbed the street's cement properties punches down hard and glares. _Not again._

"What do they think they wanted with that tech?"

Kevin shrugs.

"C'mon let's go investigate the crime scene," Ben motions.

"Whatever."

"Just go!" Ben shouts as he walks to the shop. "The villains didn't have time to destroy this shop so maybe they left a clue, a trail or something."

* * *

After looking~~

"Nothing," Kevin says seriously.

"Figures, this is Gwen and Darkstar we're talking about."

Ben and Kevin get into the car disappointed.

"They were too smart for us, huh, Kevin?" Ben jokes a little as Kevin shot him a look.

* * *

Ben's house~~

"So are we gonna do what we did the last time?" Ben asks.

"No, we look for them this time."

"With what? We don't have anything to track them with. Plus, it's getting really late."

"I'm thinking about it."

"And even if we do find them, we wouldn't have enough energy to fight considering our lack of sleep."

"So what are you suggesting, smart guy?"

"We stay here," Ben says as he steps on the staircase.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs, it's Sumo Slammers."

"How can you think of that when Gwen's still missing?"

"Well, we have no idea where and how to find them."

"So?"

"So we do what we do," Ben says as he looks at Kevin who is probably not listening.

"Hello?" Ben says as he waves his hands. "Kevin? Are you listening?"

"Wait, they robbed two stores that sell electrical appliances, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then they might target another one tomorrow night."

"You're on to something."

"Yeah, I am."

"So what's the plan this time?"

Kevin tells Ben the plan and he yells, "Sweet! Stake out!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5 ENJOY and please, please, please REVIEW also.**

**And to those of you who are wondering when the exciting part will happen, it will soon.**

**I also changed the name from '_In Darkness' Shadow_' to '_In Darkstar's Shadow_' it sounds more fitting that way.**

* * *

After a night's planning, Ben and Kevin finally got to bed by almost 10:30.

* * *

Kevin's night~~

Kevin, as usual, is sleeping on the couch. And of course, he has a heavy mind.

_Sure hope the plan would work._

Kevin remembers the good times he had with Gwen like the time when he and Gwen went to the Pier or the time the two of them were talking at length in Gwen's room.

_The plan should work!_

He now remembers the time when they met Darkstar and when he and Gwen 'dated' and sucked up her power.

_Errr, that creep is gonna get it from me._

He also remembers that Gwen was capable enough to save herself in that struggle.

_She was capable, but now she needs me…and Ben. _

_Gwen, I will save you._

* * *

Ben's night~~

After planning with Kevin, Ben goes upstairs jumps on his bed and turns on the TV.

_Aw man, I missed Sumo Slammers... There should be something else that's good on._

Ben scans TV channels.

_Nothing. What's wrong with the shows tonight? _

Ben looks at the clock in his room and sees _10:30pm._

_I still don't want to go to sleep._

Ben later dozes off.

* * *

Sunday morning~~

Ben yawns, lying on the couch; he tries to reach for the remote in front of him but it took a few minutes before he could grab it. He turns on the TV and saw that it was the replay of Sumo Slammers. "Yes! I knew it would show."

Kevin is rebuffing his car's paint job and at the same time moping.

* * *

Sunday afternoon~~

Ben finishes his chocolate bar and goes over to the garage to see how Kevin's doing. _With Gwen gone, nothing could cheer him up._

"Hey!" Ben calls to Kevin cheerfully but to no avail. "So what now?" Ben says considering how useless his efforts were in trying to get his friend to respond to his hellos.

"See these?" Kevin asks as he held a pair of cuffs.

"Yeah, what's that for?"

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if we did succeed and we have Darkstar?"

"No, you were the one with the plan."

"These are energy cuffs."

"Like the ones the Magister put on you when we first fought." Ben looks at Kevin wistfully joking.

"Let it go, Tennyson."

"Just saying," Ben turns and looks at Kevin who was stuffing the energy cuffs in the trunk. "Are we ready now?"

"Just one more thing," Kevin said and he stuffed a small circular object in his pocket. "Now we're ready."

"What was that?" He heads for the car door and gets inside. Ben follows him.

* * *

Downtown (5:00pm)~~

"The next store that sells appliances is around the corner," Kevin explains.

"Where do we stay?"

"Here," Kevin points to an alleyway next to the shop.

"Okay and all we have to do now is wait."

Kevin slowly backs up the car to the alleyway and turns off the headlights and the engine. Now all they have to do is wait and see.

* * *

9:00pm~~

"I don't think they're coming, Kevin."

"They'll be here."

"But it's already nine. Plus I'm getting really bored."

"Quiet, Tennyson."

"Could I at least get a smoothie? It's just two blocks away."

Kevin doesn't respond because he knows that if he does, Ben will just keep on whining.

Kevin sees the shop owner close the store. _About time, they're sure to come anytime soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here's the sixth chapter.**

**I still don't know when I will be posting the next one since my school life is interfering with writing this fanfic. Yes, I'm still a high school student who is trying to at least pass this year of high school. Maybe in two or three weeks I'll have the next chapter ready. But for now take care everyone and I hope you guys have a great time.**

**ENJOY this chapter. REVIEW please!**

* * *

9:00pm~~

_Finally the shop's closed. All we got to do now is wait._

"Come on, Kevin, I'm so bored," Ben continues whining. He stops and sees a man crossing the street. "Is that the guy who owns the shop?"

"Yep, that's him."

"Now they're sure to come here anytime soon now."

"Does that mean you would stop whining now?" Kevin asked cockily for the first time in days.

"Maybe," Ben replied in a more cocky fashion. "This store is bigger than the last two."

"Which makes it a perfect target," Kevin said as his tone of voice changed from cocky to serious.

_Serious Kevin again. _Ben thought. _I wish they would come here faster; I'm in an all time low with the butt-kicking._

* * *

9:18~~

Ben looks around and sees nothing but an empty road and lit streetlights. "Bored."

_Great, whining again._ Kevin thought to himself but was interrupted by a shot of pink energy that exploded right through the shop's door.

"Kevin, they're here," Ben shouts loudly.

Kevin quickly covers his green jacketed friend's mouth. "Shhh, follow me," he whispered and got out of the car.

"But," Ben tried to object. But his Kevin, of course, wasn't listening.

Instead, he walked straight to the back door of the shop. The Osmosian absorbs the metal properties of the padlock and breaks it open.

"What was that, breaking and entering?" Ben whispers at his friend.

"Just follow me," Kevin replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Both of the guys go inside and hide behind the counter.

"What are we doing? We should be kicking their butt!" Ben once again whispers to Kevin.

"We'll see what they steal," Kevin said.

"And then we can go and kick Darkstar's butt?" Ben eagerly asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The two boys see Darkstar commanding Gwen on what appliances to take. "This one, and this one…"

Ben turns to his dark-haired friend next to him who is silently fuming at seeing what Darkstar was doing to Gwen.

"This is all we need," Darkstar shouts loudly. "And then I will have you…."

"Heergh," Kevin shouts and quickly absorbs the countertop's aluminum properties and lunges at the ugly man mind-controlling Gwen.

"Levin," Darkstar said in shock and dodges the fully aluminum-absorbed teen.

Ben sees his friend attacking Darkstar and grins. "Finally," he shouts with excitement and slams down on a hologram of Chromastone.

"Chromastone."

The Crystalsapien shoots an energy blast form his upper torso toward Darkstar but to no avail. "Oh man," he whines as a dark energy laser hits him. Chromastone then turns back into Ben and he passes out.

_It's up to me now, that creep is gonna get it._ Kevin thought to himself.

"Let's go!" Darkstar motions to Gwen.

"NO!" Kevin shouts angrily and lunges again at Darkstar.

Again Darkstar shoots a blast of dark energy at Kevin but the Osmosian was prepared for that attack and dodges; he lands beside Gwen's energy panels. _The tracking device! _He quickly got out the small tracking device and puts it on Gwen. Luckily Darkstar didn't notice.

Darkstar then gets on Gwen's energy panel and shoots a huge dark energy laser in the middle of the shop which created fire.

"Ben?" Kevin shouts as the shop fills with smoke you can barely see through. He then absorbs the concrete properties of the floor and tries to find his friend. He searches and finds Ben's body lying quietly on the ground. _He's still breathing._ Kevin thought as he pulls his friend's body over his and carries him out of the shop.

"Oh,.." Ben moans. "Kevin? Ugh. What happened?"

"They're gone," he said sadly. "But I planted that tracking device on Gwen."

"So that's what you brought along. So where are they headed?"

Kevin pulls out his plumber's badge and a hologram of the city's blueprints show with a red dot.

"The red dot is them. They're moving…fast."

"So? What are we waiting for?"

At what Ben had just said the two teens head for Kevin's car still parked in the alleyway and they got in.

As Kevin sat down his plumber's badge beeped. "Huh?" he said in surprise and got it out of his pocket.

"So what was that?" Ben asked the driver.

"They stopped," Kevin said seriously.

"Where?"

"At Darkstar's old hideout."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers! I'm back! Here's chapter 7. I hope it's enough action and suspense for all of you. **

**ENJOY and R&R**

* * *

"At Darkstar's old hideout?" Ben exclaimed in shock. "You mean that old stone castle place?"

"Yep," Kevin replied. "And we're going after 'em."

"Well that's good news considering that the past days, we hadn't found them and now we did," Ben said earnestly. "I miss my cousin."

"I miss her, too," Kevin replies in a soft voice which he hoped Ben hadn't heard. Too late! Ben heard it.

"You what?" Ben asks jokily and turns to Kevin who is blushing uncontrollably.

"Never mind it, Tennyson!"

"Gwen and Kevin sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ben childishly teases.

"Quit it, Tennyson."

Surprisingly, Ben also stops, to Kevin's relief.

* * *

At Darkstar's hideout~~

Inside the old, medieval castle which everybody refers to as Darkstar's hideout, there is a huge pod-like machine capable to hold a person and Darkstar is programming it and adding more pieces to it.

"Gwen, could you pass me the voltage divider?" Darkstar sweetly calls to his mind-controlled female host standing in the corner. She has no choice but to follow and hand him the device.

* * *

Meanwhile~~

"This is the place," Kevin said solemnly as he puts the car to a halt.

Both teens step out of the car and Ben playfully pretend-play spy and stealthily hides behind trees.

"Quit it, Tennyson."

"Wha-at?" Ben says playfully.

"This is not the time for games," Kevin said in a whisper and pulls Ben down behind a bush beside him.

"Ow," Ben whines as he lands on the ground.

"Quiet."

"Hey Kevin, since when were you the stealthy one?" Ben asks as he observes that his friend had been leading the mission with stealth ever since Gwen was abducted.

"None of your business, now keep it down," Kevin whispers and grabs a plumber telescope and turns on the heat signature scope and looks around. "There are two heat signatures. Darkstar is fixing up some kind of machine."

"What kind of machine?"

"Not sure, but we're going in there."

"Now?"

"Now."

* * *

Inside~~

"Now the only thing missing is this," Darkstar pointed out and installed it. "Now, Gwen, please step inside." Gwen steps inside the pod; Darkstar closes it after her and turns on the machine.

_Boom_

Humungousaur crashes through the huge wooden door. "We want Gwen back!"

"Ha! You are too late," Darkstar pointed to Gwen in the pod. Static circled her in and out of the pod and Gwen didn't look like she could make it. Darkstar, though, puts his hands on two metal insulators attached to the pod and he, too, is circled by static.

"What's he doing?" Humugousaur asks the wooden-absorbed Osmosian.

The static stops and Darkstar releases his hold and takes off his mask. "Yes! It worked!" the once again handsome blonde shouted.

The pod's door opened and the unconscious but not anymore mind-controlled Gwen falls out to Kevin who powered down and catches Gwen in his arms.

"Gwen," Kevin says passionately as he cupped Gwen's face in hands. "Wake up, wake up, please."

Gwen still lies unconsciously in Kevin's arms. "What did you do to her?" Kevin shouts at Darkstar. "What was that machine?"

"That machine wasn't going to kill her."

Kevin puts Gwen down gently and absorbs the rock properties of the floor and holds Darkstar up by his scarf and rants. "Then what does it do?" he asks angrily.

"It was to absorb her power..."

"Herhggg," Kevin slams Darkstar on the wall once again. "You mean she's dead?"

"No, my dear Kevin. As I've told you, that machine wasn't going to kill her; just absorb her power."

"Then why does she look normal, I thought you've absorbed her power?" Ben retorted.

"It's different, something you wouldn't understand," Darkstar replied.

"Your victims look like zombies after you absorb their power, why isn't Gwen like that?" Ben says in a manner tone of voice.

"As I've told you it's a different thing."

Suddenly Gwen floats and glows pink muck to the surprise of everyone; the glow getting brighter and brighter.

"What's happening?" Ben shouts.

* * *

**For the continuation of this story please find a story entitled "Should I?". Thanks for all your support! Till' the next time :3**


End file.
